vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
135888-just-canceled-subscription-cant-pay-for-this-service-who-else
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The game didn't start this week you know, subscribers have been playing a long long time. ;) | |} ---- ...and they were able to login and play a long long time. | |} ---- I'm subscribed til July 2016 ;P | |} ---- ---- ---- I believe they deactivated it some time ago . Tex knows a work around I think? Edited October 2, 2015 by zombiechan | |} ---- ---- ---- You spelled 'heavy soffocating cough' wrong. XD Edited October 2, 2015 by DorianTail | |} ---- ---- And yet here you are, playing, raging and commenting. Seems it dind't fail that hard as you came back for it. | |} ---- You seem to got it taken care of haha, but I'm not sure if you mean like changing it. Just for reference for anyone else in here wondering as well, it was disabled a bit ago, but you can still get it to work. You have to get it under the file size limit firstly (25kb), and it probably helps to have it in square friendly dimensions too (same x numbers) Then you just keep trying...and trying... Upload *fail* remove picture, rinse, repeat til it works! Good luck~ Edited October 2, 2015 by Zynlli | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Pahahaha! I like the cut of your jib ;D | |} ---- ---- I would If i could but i paid with a game card, because at the time their authentication server for payments wasn't even working. and didn't want to have a charge sitting on my account with no game time being given. literally everything about this game from the actual game to how you pay them is broken to some extent. It's insane. | |} ---- *ded* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You... nah, too easy :) | |} ---- ---- No, you're not entitled. If you want to cancel your sub until problems are solved or because you found something else to invest your time in, that's perfectly reasonable. There's a difference between this and threatening to take your money elsewhere in an attempt to intimidate Carbine Studios into expediting a solution. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh crap. Wrong meme. | |} ---- Well, if you really want to know, about ten minutes after they flipped the switch. The issues we're experiencing apparently never materialized on the test servers, so they honestly had no idea it was going to bug-out like it has. Crap happens. If you don't know a bug exists, you can't very well be prepared for it, eh? Edited October 3, 2015 by TexArcana | |} ---- ---- ---- You realize the launch conditions will never be met again? Concurrency will normalize and everything will be fine. Of course, I guess this is the entitled whiny crybaby society with inadequate parenting that we have now. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Thank you for making the judgement call to actively seek out threads created in the first two weeks of launch, (or re-launch) to let us know you wont be reading said threads that you are searching for in the first place. Wait what? | |} ---- ---- ---- ----